Stargate Universe: Continued
by tanashax
Summary: It has been three years and the crew of Destiny are emerging from stasis. What will the new galaxy have in store for them? How will the crew react to what has happened back on Earth since entering stasis? Based after episode 2.20 'Gauntlet.' M to be safe.


**A/N:** Now, a lot of people, including myself, were really upset when SyFy decided not to pick up Stargate Universe for a third season. I really enjoyed Universe and thought it had so much more potential and could have gone on for so much longer. So basically, I've decided to write a fic about what happens after the three years have passed. Any italicised scenes are from 'kino view' (as if those scenes are being watched from the flying cameras also known as kinos).

Oh, and at the end of each episode of SGU was a song that fit for each episode, so I thought I would suggest a song for the last few scenes of each chapter. For this chapter, I chose 'Still – Ben Folds.' Hopefully that fits. If you have other suggestions, just let me know.  
>I promise that the rest of my ANs will be shorter!  
>Read &amp; Review please!<p>

**Disclaimer:**_All rights to the Stargate franchise belong to MGM, SyFy and their other rightful owners. I own nothing except this fic._

* * *

><p><strong>STARGATE UNIVERSE: CONTINUED<strong>

Chapter 1: Reawakening

_Eli placed the kino remote on the floor next to him before looking directly into the kino, which was now recording him._

'_It feels like only yesterday since Col. Young and Rush went into their pods. Being alone in this ship... it's something else. I have only... 4 days, 15 hours and 40 minutes before the life support will start eating at the power reserve. I have spent the last 9 days trying to fix this pod. So far, I've been unsuccessful. The functionality is just so complex._

_I would go to the control interface room and look through the information about these stasis pods, but the amount of power that would use up... and if Destiny will be able to make the jump to the next galaxy, I would only have 20 hours of life support left. If I don't find anything useful in the information, then I've just cut down the chances of fixing the pod in time. But, I guess that's the only thing I can do...' Eli finished as he stood up._

_The kino cut out and came back on and was recording Eli in the control interface room. He was looking through all the information he could. He was mumbling to himself as he was racing through everything in Destiny's data base about stasis pods. He suddenly stopped and stared at the screen._

'_Oh my God,' Eli began to turn off the systems as he ran out of the room, while the kino kept recording the control interface room going dark.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>THREE YEARS LATER<em>

Col. Young gasped for breath as he opened his eyes. The door to his pod opened and he stepped out. He was still feeling a little bit groggy as he stared around at all the other pods, which still had crew members inside.

Col. Young looked over to Eli's pod, sighing once he noticed Eli's absence.

'Poor kid, I thought you'd do it,' he mumbled to himself as the pods around him began to open. Dr. Rush's pod opened as he stumbled out. He used one hand to lean on the side of the pod, while using the other to rub his eyes.

Col. Young turned to face Dr. Rush and gestured towards Eli's pod.

'I see Mr. Wallace did not make it. How unfortunate. He was a very important asset to the crew of this ship,' Dr. Rush mumbled.

'Where is he then? He must be somewhere on the ship,' Young offered.

'I guess the only choice we have is to look, don't we, Colonel?'

* * *

><p>Destiny's crew awoke from their pods as the ship got closer to the first planet in range. A search for Eli had begun shortly after. Col Young and Dr. Rush had found a kino on the floor next to Eli's vacated pod.<p>

'Could this have been left by Eli?' Young asked as he picked it up.

'There is only one way to find out,' Rush said, taking the kino before starting their search.

Rush and Young searched the bridge and control interface room before arriving at the observation deck. They opened the door to Eli staring out at the stars.

'Eli?' Rush asked.

* * *

><p><em>Eli was at the console next to the broken stasis pod, trying to fix it.<em>

'_Argh,' he muttered as he hit the side of the console_. _He grabbed the kino remote and the kino moved closer to him. He put the remote down then looked into the kino._

'_So, it's already been 24 hours since Col Young and Dr. Rush were put into stasis,' he began, 'and there has been no change in the pod's status. The problem is that the compound Brody took from that last planet, although pure enough, was not in the right state and for some reason, caused a malfunction in the technology of this pod. The best thing I could do is to replace the part but this technology is so old and we're on the other side of the universe, so... not an option. I'll just keep trying. I have another 13 days,' he finished as he grabbed the remote and the kino cut out.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eli turned around and looked at the two men staring at him from the entry to the observation deck. He turned back around and continued staring into space.<p>

'It's been so long since we've stood on this deck, and looked out at space,' Eli said as Rush and Young walked towards him.

'Eli, you did it. You survived and we made the jump to the next galaxy. I am very impressed,' Rush gestured as he put an arm on Eli's shoulder. Eli smiled in return, 'I did,' he replied.

'How'd you do it, Eli? How'd you fix the pod?' Rush asked.

'Well, I had about 4 days left and I was running out of options so I used the control interface room and read up as much as I could, which was depleting the power reserve and reduced my life support to 20 hours. I found the information I needed, fixed the pod and shut off the life support. I had only 2 hours left once I got into the pod. I was cutting it close,' he remarked, 'everything about how I fixed it was recorded on that kino you're holding. Go to my quarters and you can see everything that's on there,' he finished.

* * *

><p>'<em>I imagine that putting everything on this kino will be useful when we all wake up... if we all wake up,' Eli looked to the ground as he finished his statement. He looked back in the camera and pointed to the pod behind him.<em>

'_So I figured out what was wrong with the pod,' Eli began before walking over to the pod, 'the purity of the compound we got from the last planet was tested, and it was okay for use, but T.J had only tested a few of the blocks. The purity of the block used for this pod wasn't tested, and unfortunately is not safe for use. Good news though, the control interface room had information on how to purify it. So, now I just have to take the block to the infirmary, get some of the alien venom that purified our water supply and had cured the disease that water had given us, and use it to purify the block. Wish me luck,' he finished as he pulled the block out of the pod and turned the kino_ off.

* * *

><p>Col. Young, Dr. Rush and Eli had been joined by Sgt. Greer, Lt. Scott and T.J in Eli's quarters looking over the kino footage that Eli had taken while spending the 2 weeks alone on the ship.<p>

'Eli... that is genius. I never would've been able to think of that,' Dr. Rush said as he put his hand on Eli's shoulder.

'Well, the control interface room told me to purify it. I just thought of the alien venom,' Eli replied, before continuing the kino footage on the console.

* * *

><p><em>The kino was recording Eli standing inside the pod with the block. After placing the block inside the pod, Eli moved over to the console and pushed a few buttons.<em>

'_Yes,' Eli laughed as he looked into the kino, 'I did it. I fixed it. The pod is functional,' he smiled as he grabbed the kino remote. He put on the shut down timer for 30 seconds before putting the remote down and walking into the pod. He pushed a few buttons before turning around and looking at the kino._

'_Three years. Hopefully the time will fly by,' Eli smirked as the door to the pod shut and he went into stasis. _

_The kino began to shut down as the ship went dark around it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>'Eli, how long have we been in stasis?' Col. Young asked.<p>

'A little longer than expected,' Eli began, 'it's been-

'How long, Eli?' Col Young interrupted.

'Three years, nine months and two days,' Eli finished.

'Nine months over. Are you sure that's it?' Col. Young's relief was obvious in his voice. Eli nodded in response.

'I have to go to the Communications room, speak to Col. Telford,' Young began, 'Greer, Scott, go check on everyone coming out of stasis. T.J, prep the infirmary in case there are some issues with any of the crew,' he finished, before the three crew members walked out, leaving Col. Young with Dr. Rush and Eli.

'You two find the other scientists and go to the bridge. Find out where we are and the supplies we need,' Col. Young started to walk out before he turned around. 'Eli,' he began, 'I'm proud of you. Well done,' he nodded before he walked out. Eli smiled to himself before turning off the console and going to look for the scientists with Dr. Rush.

* * *

><p>Col. Young was in the communications room with Corporal Barnes, who was turning on the communications device. She nodded and Col. Young placed the stone on the centre of the device.<p>

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the Comm Lab at Homeworld Command. He looked into the screen and saw who he was; a Corporal Johnson. He turned around and called the security guard at the door.

'Are you a crew member of Destiny?' the security guard asked.

'Yes, Colonel Young,' he replied, before being escorted to Col. Telford's office. Col. Telford looked up from his desk and removed his glasses.

'Corporal Johnson, how can I help?' he asked.

'This is Colonel Young from the Destiny,' the security guard answered before Col. Young could answer.

'Thank you, Peterson, you are dismissed,' Telford said before the security guard left the two men in the office.

'Everett? How are you? You had all of us on this end of the universe worried,' Telford said as he walked over and gave his colleague a hug.

'I'm fine, David. Everyone is beginning to wake up from stasis and we need to stop at a planet soon to get supplies but we made it to the next galaxy in one piece,' Young began before being interrupted.

Well it's about time. We have had the Comm Lab manned since the day you were supposed to come out of stasis while waiting for someone from the Destiny. It's been almost ten months since you were supposed to come out stasis,' Col. Telford mentioned.

'At least we didn't wake up in 1000 years,' Col. Young laughed.

'So, did the boy, Eli, survive?' Col. Telford asked.

'Yes, he fixed his pod and saved us all,' Col. Young replied, 'he did well. So how have things been on this end?' Col Young asked as he took a seat.

'Well, that's another reason we have been awaiting your return. There was a group of Lucian Alliance members who were based here on Earth. They wanted to get revenge of the crew on the Destiny for killing Kiva as well as keeping the other members on board prisoner,' Col. Telford paused.

'What did they do, David?'

'They went looking for the family members of your crew, with the intent to kill them,' Col Telford began, 'and we are currently searching for the families of the crew, making sure they are all safe,'

'Did they find anyone?' Col. Young asked.

'Only one that we know of so far,' Col Telford looked down at the papers on his desk.

'Who was it?' Col Young asked, with no response.

'David, who was it?'

Col. Telford looked up and stared at Col. Young, his expression making Col. Young nervous.

'Everett, it was Emily.'

* * *

><p>Eli was on the bridge with Rush, Brody and Volker, working on the consoles. Dr. Rush and Eli were working on the power resources of the ship while Dr. Brody worked on the path of the ship with the planets in range, and Dr. Volker worked on the FTL drive.<p>

'Dr. Rush, come and look at this,' Eli said. Dr. Rush walked over to the two men working at the console.

'Yes, what is it, Eli?'

'We have a planet in our path,' Eli began, 'it will be in range when we drop out of FTL. It's located near a star, so it could have the supplies that need to be replenished on board,' Eli replied.

'Mr. Volker,' Rush turned towards the astrophysicist, 'when will the ship be dropping out of FTL?'

'If the calculations are correct, approximately 2 hours,' Volker replied.

'Eli, go and find the Colonel and let him know,' Eli nodded in response then left the bridge.

'Mr. Brody, try to check the conditions on the surface on the planet in range. After you have done that, head down to the Stargate room and prep the Stargate. It hasn't been used in three years, it may need some tweaking,' Dr. Rush continued.

'On it,' Brody replied as he got back to work on the console. Dr. Rush then sat down at the chair in the middle of the bridge and sighed.

* * *

><p>TJ was in the infirmary looking through the supplies that they had while Chloe wrote down the supplies that they needed. Lt. Scott and Sgt. Greer walked in to inform them that the crew of Destiny was okay and that there were no crew members who needed to be taken care of in the infirmary.<p>

'Good, because I am lacking in supplies,' TJ replied as she turned around.

'We are running low on a lot of supplies. Food, water, and life support resources. I really hope the first planet in this galaxy has supplies necessary or the food is going to be rationed out into very small portions,' Lt. Scott mentioned.

Sgt. Greer was about to add something when Col. Young walked through the door.

'Colonel, how is it on Earth?' Lt. Scott asked.

'Actually, not that good, Lt. Scott. The Lucian Alliance, wanting to get revenge on Destiny's crew, has been targeting our family members. Everyone will have to use the communication stones and check on their families and their safety,' Col. Young began, 'go and inform the crew, organise times and make sure the communications crew are informed that everyone will be heading back to Earth,' he finished before he left.

'Oh, my God,' Chloe whispered.

'Let's go,' Sgt. Greer gestured to Lt. Scott, who nodded in response. The two men then left the infirmary, heading to the communications room.

* * *

><p>The communications room had been occupied for the next couple of hours, with people going to see their families and to check that they were all safe. Lt. James had just returned from Earth after seeing her family. When she had returned to the Destiny, she escorted the next person to the communications device as Corporal Barnes set it up. Lt. James then left the communications room and started walking towards the bridge. As she entered the bridge, she overheard Dr. Rush speaking to Col. Young about the planet that was in their path.<p>

'I understand that people have been affected by what has occurred back on Earth while we were in stasis, but that doesn't change the fact that we are lacking supplies, Colonel,' Rush continued, 'we need to stop at this planet to get as many supplies as possible. We drop out of FTL in a quarter of an hour. Please have a team waiting at the Stargate by then,' Rush finished before leaving the bridge to go to the Stargate room. Col. Young turned around and saw Lt. James standing there.

'Lt. James,' Col. Young acknowledged as he left the bridge, with Lt. James following.

'Sir, everyone has used the communication stones. The casualties were Emily Young,' Col. Young flinched while Lt. James paused, 'Teresa Volker, Dr. Volker's sister and Annette Becker, Airman Becker's mother,' Lt. James finished.

'Go and inform TJ of the crew members who lost family members. Psych evaluations or grief counselling may be necessary,' Col. Young mentioned before leaving Lt. James to go look for TJ.

Eli was sitting in the chair in the middle of the bridge working on a console, while Dr. Volker was working on the console in charge of FTL. Eli looked over at him and thought about saying something but held back. He seemed to be working to get his mind off the fact that his sister had died. Eli decided to leave the bridge, leaving Dr. Volker alone, which is probably what he wanted.

* * *

><p>TJ was headed to the mess hall to see Airman Becker. She wanted to check on him to make sure that he was coping alright, although she found it improbable. He had never gotten to say goodbye and he would have to go the funeral as someone else. She stopped at the entry and saw Airman Becker working on recipes for the ship. He was working on minimal supplies, knowing that more would be coming after the team went to the first planet. She saw the amount of concentration he was putting into working on the recipes. She knew he was trying to keep his mind off his mother. She decided it would be best to leave him alone, and left the mess hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Col. Young had organised a team of 7 military personnel and 3 civilians and had briefed them on what they were looking for on the planet. Destiny dropped out of FTL as Eli had entered and walked over to Brody at the console. The Stargate was dialled as the team got ready to leave. Eli sent a kino through using the remote and looked at the console at the video footage.<p>

'Atmosphere is good, looks like sand which could be useful for life support resources, so long as it has Calcium Carbonate in it,' he began, 'there's water there as well. Hopefully there is some sort of food supply there, and from what I can tell...' he trailed off.

'It's good,' Brody finished. Col. Young looked over at the team and nodded.

'Lt. Scott, take the lead,' Col. Young said.

Lt. Scott nodded in response, 'Move out.' As the team started to walk towards the Stargate, they heard Col. Young say something before they walked through.

'Good luck.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There it is, chapter one. I hope it was alright. I had the idea for the beginning of this perfectly in my head, and it would've been so much easier to write as a script, but I wanted it to be like this instead, so hopefully it's alright. I should be updating either weekly or bi-weekly depending on the time I have. Reviews would be fantastic. Constructive criticism is welcome too. Just not hate for no reason. Thanks for reading.

- Tasha.


End file.
